Le jardin au Bourbon
by Philippine-V
Summary: Tu m'oublierais, le long des rancœurs boisées, tu jurerais de ne jamais m'oublier.


**L'amour qui s'éteint tombe rapidement, et rarement se ranime.**  
_André le Chapelain._

* * *

Les longs cils de Pansy Parkinson. Un peu de rimel jusqu'au ciel.  
Ses belles robes et les lèvres bordeaux. Pansy dans son grand château.  
Elle s'avance, la Lady, elle passe les portes et quand elle les referme, il y a l'écho et les courants d'air, les rideaux qui remuent et on aperçoit à peine le gris du dehors.  
L'hiver verglacé, des dîners et des concertos dans la salle à manger. Le grand vide de son existence. Avec elle, il faut tenir la cadence et finir son verre. Votre éminence, votre grâce, Madame. Avancez, prenez place, n'ayez pas peur, elle ne peut pas vous tuer rien qu'avec les yeux.  
Elle peut tout gâcher, elle est grise. Grisée. Elle peut tout briser, les verres, l'orgueil, les regards, les attirances, elle se lève, elle boit une gorgée et la sentence est prononcée. Vous pouvez vous éloigner, ployez le genou, toujours elle pardonne, si elle apprécie, ce n'est qu'à moitié.  
Osez l'offenser. Osez. Vous pourriez finir comme Blaise Zabini, ou pire encore. Négligez-la, encore une fois.  
Quelques roses blanches dans un vase. Un manoir, son palais, son royaume. Les Parkinson. Roi et reine. L'amour fou les a rendu fous. Leur fille unique, dans la plus haute tour. Elle relève son port, balaye le reste comme des nuages de poussière. Elle les souffle et ils se brisent, en milles petits morceaux, contre le marbre de la cuisine. Il faudrait la dévorer pour la cerner.  
Elle se gonfle de mépris. Le reste. Les autres. Rien n'est digne d'elle. Votre altesse. Elle s'avance, elle ouvre une nouvelle porte. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Son sourire indolent qui s'élève, elle pense à lui depuis mille ans.  
Blaise Zabini dans le parc à l'herbe humide, jusqu'au la forêt et son brouillard, le soleil absent, il fume par habitude, par ennui - peut-être. Il a dit, une fois, à mi-voix, « chez Pansy, il a un grand parc, on le croirait paysagé, dessiné comme à Versailles, un jardin de le Nôtre, peu importe qu'il y fasse froid, peu importe que la duchesse n'y soit pas, oui, peu importe, on croirait qu'on est nulle part »  
A l'instant, il est juste planté au beau milieu de son nulle part, et il souille l'herbe de ses mégots.

* * *

Parfois, souvent, tout le temps, quand elle se lève tôt, jamais, elle regarde de la fenêtre son monde à elle. Sa luxure, les choses chères dans ses placards, les bougies parfumées, et Blaise Zabini. L'insupportable, trop condescendant, bien trop suffisant pour en faire un gendre idéal. Mais à l'instant, si elle regarde à la fenêtre, il y a son amant, emmêlé dans ses draps. Où qu'il soit, au bar, en terrasse, au balcon ou ivre étalé par terre, il est trop joli garçon. Empalé par ses pulsions. Qui ou quoi qu'il baise, on peut que lui pardonner. De toute façon, il a payé le gin et c'est dégueulasse. Il ment et il respire, il ment comme il respire. Les belles saisons le fuient, il s'éparpille et elle pourrait tout subir.  
Mais dans la tour, tout en haut, dans la chambre de l'héritière Parkinson, le loup, le mal, l'enfer y a posé ses deux pieds, souillé son lit, il s'est infiltré tout doucement et maintenant, elle ne veut plus se réveiller s'il n'est pas à ses côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore, dehors, Pansy ? Il n'y a rien de plus que depuis ta naissance, j'imagine.  
- Il pleut. Blaise, je t'aimais mieux avant, quand on s'ennuyait pas, là, tous les deux.  
- Tu t'ennuies ?  
- Oui, je crois. A Poudlard me manque, je régnais partout où j'allais, sur toi, sur les autres. C'était bien.  
- Tu règnes toujours sur moi, tu sais. Et c'est toi qui refuse de porter ta couronne quand tu sors dehors. »

Pansy ouvre la fenêtre, elle allume une cigarette, et quand elle rejette la fumée, elle ne sent que l'odeur acerbe du mensonge de l'amant, qui s'est déjà rendormi.

* * *

Blaise, je suis folle de toi. Pour les hauts et les bas, quand tu es dans mes bras, loin et tout près. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à toi, te regarder ou te dévorer, il aurait mieux fallu fuir quand il en était encore temps. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, parce que je t'aime tellement.

Je prendrais bien soin de toi, même si tu te fais rare. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'allonges et ça me ronge. Je veux bien perdre la raison, boire beaucoup et voir d'autres garçons.  
Il répond : Idem.

* * *

A peine un baiser. Un peu français, un peu sexuel. Comme un aveu. Lèvres pressés, une morsure dans la chair vive. Un baiser avec plein de mots derrière. Des je t'aime, des je te déteste, des je vais te déshabiller et je vais te gifler.

_Patchouli et tabac froid._

* * *

« - Blaise, on s'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi on se fait autant de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de cette violence ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas aimer sainement, et toi, tu es tellement contaminé par le pêché que je ne vois pas comment t'aimer autrement. Je pourrais dire que c'est de la faute de notre avant, de mes erreurs, de la guerre, de ta prétention, mais ce serait trop facile. Si je ne peux plus te regarder, imaginer mille façons de te briser, qu'est-ce qu'il me resterait ? Mais tu n'imagines pas. »

L'énième soirée au palais, l'énième soirée rythmée par le bar qui se vide, peu à peu. Il faut bien s'imaginer : le grand salon brun, l'énorme nuage de fumée contre le plafond, les rideaux tirés et Pansy qui joue avec sa baguette, nerveusement. De toute façon, c'est l'hiver, il n'y a rien à faire.

« - A Antibes.. tu avais encore tes longs cheveux.  
- J'étais idiote, et folle de toi.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Je regarde le lierre pousser contre la façade.  
- Quelle jolie victime tu fais. Tu regardes aussi ton père mourir dans son lit ? Tu deviens copine avec Tracey Davis, pendant qu'on y est ?  
- N'exagère pas.  
- On s'aime, on se quitte, tu gagnes des points ou tu en perds, on va bien finir par se lasser.. Peut-être.. »

* * *

Après le parc, après la forêt et son brouillard, il y a l'herbe, le vert délicieux, le parfum des bois. Pas de fleurs, des feuilles humides, on peut fermer les yeux et rien ne bouge, le soleil gris éparpille ses rayons, c'est noir de verdure et on se sent renaître. Pansy, le cœur meurtri jusqu'au terme, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à l'infini. Elle se promène. Où est Blaise ? Que fait-il ? A qui pense-t'il ? Lui manque-t'il ? Voyons, Pansy, ne fait pas l'imbécile, tu étais reine et elle le confesse, chacun a besoin de tendresse. Ne te sens pas obligée de refouler tes sentiments. Tes ressentiments.

Des fruits mûrissent contre un tas de ronces, les prairies à perte de vue. Après, elle ira prendre le thé avec Daphné, elle ira peut-être sur le chemin de Traverse avec Millicent, qui sait ? Rien n'est plus passionnant.

* * *

Tu penses à moi un peu moins chaque jour. Tu me rejoins, tu es là, à peine, mais tu n'y es qu'à moitié. Notre couple est une prison. Laissons-le partir. Ne me fais plus mal, je t'en prie. Sépare-toi, sépare-moi.

* * *

Quand Blaise est rentré du ministère, exténué, quand il a ouvert la grande porte, Pansy l'a regardé et elle a tourné la tête. Aigreur. Rancœur. Si il s'éloigne encore, ils sont inconnus, ils se sont rencontrés dans une autre vie.

« - Je vais bien. Même si tu t'en fiches, je tenais à te le dire. »

Ne me demande pas de t'oublier, il veut le dire, mais ça se serre dans son ventre, et en fin de compte, il préfère ne pas le dire. Elle n'a rien dit, alors il a transplané. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ce qu'ils étaient.

* * *

« - C'est bête, mais Pansy ne m'attend plus le soir. Elle ne me regarde pas. Bien sûr, pour moi, je pensais qu'elle pouvait pleurer à chaque fois que je rentrais tard, je pensais qu'elle serait inconsolable de ne plus me voir le soir. Mais au lieu de ça, je ne sais pas, elle s'en fiche. C'est mon amour-propre. Ouais, je pensais qu'elle se sentirait comme une veuve, que j'aurais pu l'a laissé seule pendant des mois et qu'elle se serait jeté à mes pieds à mon retour. »

Drago le dévisage, il hésite et il répond :

« - Pansy n'est plus la petite fille de Poudlard, brusque et criarde. Elle a une dignité, tu sais. »

Blaise a commandé le whisky, et une jolie blonde bien foutue a battu des cils toute la soirée.

* * *

C'est l'amour qui s'excuse de s'effriter. C'est l'amour qui dit « pardon, je ne peux plus rien ». C'est triste à dire. Ils voulaient tellement s'empêcher de tout gâcher. Au lieu de cela, les vaniteux ont regardés par la fenêtre. Le temps qui fait. Une blessure délicate. L'amour, au débarras, plus jamais. « Amour, ne te montre plus, promis ? » Promesse. Il faut comprendre qu'ils dorment à peine. Il faut se laisse courir. Pas se laisser mourir. Oublier son nom, l'heure, mélanger les temps, boire un peu. Dans une amnésie profonde, ces amants-là se sont écartelés. Amnésie d'amertume. Ils auraient bien voulu ne jamais s'oublier, le peu qui manquait, personne n'a su comment l'apporter. La souffrance du plus rien, elle les appelle, plus près, plus près. Blaise et Pansy, ils s'oublient, ils ne marchent plus, ils se frôlent. Il faut se résigner à y croire.  
La prochaine fois que Pansy descendra au jardin, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de penser que sa douleur n'était pas endormie, elle était juste partie.

* * *

Voilà, je voulais juste écrire sur Pansy et Blaise, et leur amour qui s'éteint.


End file.
